<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126161">Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, F/M, Fondling, Kissing, Love, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Touching, Well almost, i need to get better at tagging shit, interrupted sexytimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>self-indulgent shit because i wake up every morning and wish for copia's hands on me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardinal Copia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With an exaggerated stretch of your lower body beneath the covers you yawned, your arms splaying out above your head. Your yawn ended in an involuntary squeak as you felt Copia’s hands suddenly on you, his arms wrapping around your middle as he rolled over on his side, nestling his head on your breast with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buongiorno, amore mio….” he mumbled against your skin, his nose rubbing against your nipple before wrapping his lips around it and suckling gently with a few flicks of his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnnnahh, Copia!” you chastised half-heartedly, your fingers coming to rake through his hair. “Already? It’s a bit early for that isn’t it? I’m barely awake…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Copia popped off your nipple with an audible wet noise, flicking his tongue over it one last time before tilting his head to look up at you, his lightly freckled face smiling at you warmly. “Ah, mia amore, but what better way to start the day than with a breakfast of your soft flesh?” His lips were on your skin again, trailing soft kisses across your breastbone as his hands gently squeezed and groped at whatever skin they could find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed contentedly, your fingers dragging up and down Copia’s neck and back as he lavished wordless worship across your flesh. When his hips moved to slot himself between your legs you instinctively wrapped them around his waist, both arms stretching around his neck and pulling him up for an impassioned kiss. His hips ground into you, an audible grunt escaping his throat as he pulled away from the kiss to bury his face in your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me take you, dolcezza mia…” he breathed into your ear, pressing his lips to the sensitive skin beneath it. “I dreamt about you</span>
  <em>
    <span> all night</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled, your own lips finding the tender skin of his neck and returning his lustful attentions. “Take me then, my love,” you murmured between kisses to his heated flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another grunt Copia shifted once more, one hand coming down to position his already hard cock at your entrance. Just as he was about to thrust in, your phone’s alarm goes off with a glaring loudness on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an annoyed groan you dropped your legs from around his waist and made to sit up, Copia following your movement and sitting back on his haunches, hard cock in hand. You reached for your phone and punched your fingers angrily at the screen to get the noise to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a disappointed huff, you sheepishly looked up at Copia in front of you. “I’m so sorry baby… I completely forgot that I have an early meeting today…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Copia’s posture deflated, the pout on his face both unbearably heartbreaking and impossibly endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww... “ you tutted, leaning forward and placing a palm on the side of his face. “I’ll try to get back as quick as I can, okay?” You leaned in for a kiss, Copia hungrily returning it as his unoccupied hand came to rub up and down your side. With a muffled sigh you pulled away from him, giving him your own semi-mocking pout as you made to throw your legs over the edge of the bed to stand. Copia’s hands grappled after you momentarily, giving his own sigh as he flopped down onto the bed on his side, propping himself up on an elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such torture,” he huffed, “to have my slumber disturbed by thoughts of ravishing beauty only to have it ripped away from me in waking…” He dropped his head to his hand, staring up at you crookedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a travesty, I know.” You stepped into the closest pair of pants you found lying around, not bothering to try and look for underwear. You heard Copia make a disappointed noise behind you, and glanced over your shoulder to see him pouting again at the sight of your plump ass disappearing into the pants. With a smirk you shook your ass at him teasingly, gasping in surprise when he suddenly lurched forward to yank them back down again, his mouth crashing into your skin for one last taste of you before you have a chance to leave him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copia!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhmhm,” he giggled against your ass, giving a little nip with his teeth before letting you go and slinking back into a lying position on the bed, one arm dramatically dangling over the edge of the mattress while the other came to flop across his forehead. “Go on, leave me in this…” he gestured weakly to himself, “state of </span>
  <em>
    <span>distress.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I will be fine, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed at him, a crooked incredulous smirk plastered on your face. “Such a drama queen!” you said, yanking your pants back up and turning around to lean over him, pressing one last kiss to his lips and moving away quickly before his arms could trap you there against him on the bed. Copia pouted one last time, arms flopping back down after his attempt to grab you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be back soon, I love you,” you said, throwing on a shirt and grabbing your backpack on the way to the door. </span>
</p><p>
<span>“I love you more, mia tesoro,” he replied, sighing heavily when the door shut behind you. He propped his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling for a moment, until his throbbing erection reminded him of its existence against his hip. He frowned, unwilling to take care of it himself alone, wanting to save it for when you returned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merda…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  He was in for a few uncomfortable, frustrated hours.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>